LO QUE TE QUEDA ES EL ROJO DE LA PASIÓN
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: Madam Red se ha vuelto una persona diferente a cuando era joven, muchos de sus sueños habían terminado con aquel accidente...hasta que llegó "él" a cambiarlo todo...Grell Sutcliff/Madam Red ONE-SHOT...denme una oportunidad!


**LO QUE TE QUEDA ES EL ROJO DE LA PASIÓN*****,****A Kuroshitsuji fic**

_**Saskia:** _ohayo minna!

**_Kaomi: _**como han estado?...nosotras ansiosas por ver el resultado de este nuevo two-shot

**_Saskia:_ **nos hemos inspirado mucho...pero este fic no es reciente la verdad creo ya lo teniamos escrito hace un mes más o menos pero...

_**Kaomi:**_ Saskia es demasiado despistada y creyó que ya lo habíamos subido ¬¬

**_Saskia:_** gomen por eso...además esta es una pareja que ciertamente me gusta mucho

**_Kaomi:_ **es cierto, es una de nuestras favoritas y por ello en este two-shot Grell es hombre...es decir no se insinúa ni nada ni a Sebas ni a Will

**_Saskia:_ **estamos dejando un poco de lado el yaoi y explorando otros campos...y este me pareció bien para comenzar

**_Kaomi:_ **bueno sin más los dejamos disfrutar(?) del fic

**_Saskia:_** no se preocupen si no les gusta, con que hayan leído aunque sea de pasada este intento de fic somos felices n.n

.

.

.

**_Saskia:_** oh, por Kami! casi lo olvido!...los personajes no nos pertencen, son creación de Yana Toboso-sama *-*

**_Kaomi:_** sólo la trama(?) es nuestra así que...onegai~

**ENJOY!**

***LO QUE TE QUEDA ES EL ROJO DE LA PASIÓN: **es una de las frases que dice Ciel en el anime cuando Madame Red muere T.T lo sé que inspiración para rara XD

* * *

Lo había perdido todo el día en que su esposo había muerto en ese accidente, y le dolía aún más perder a su bebé al cual había deseado tanto; era una pérdida demasiado fuerte y su corazón no sabía que hacer con todo el amor que no pudo darle, por eso ella cuidaba de Ciel: su sobrino, ese pequeño e inocente niño con esa mirada pura de sus dos zafiros azules; el hijo de su amada hermana y de aquel hombre que había sido su primer amor -_el hijo de mis dos preciadas personas-_ lo amaba con el alma y lo protegería a cualquier costo _-no me voy a rendir-_ era lo que gritaba en su interior, estaba totalmente decidida a no perder a su nueva y única preciada persona, no importaba lo que sucediera ella no le cedería a nadie, pero...

Había llegado a su vida ese extraño ser...

-Mi nombre es Grell, Grell Sutcliff...soy un shinigami...¡Un Dios de la Muerte!-.

_Rojo..._

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó asustada mientras estaba junto al cuerpo de su víctima: una joven mujer, una prostituta que hace no más de una semana había ido a su consultorio para deshacerse de lo que sería un "problema" en su "trabajo".

-_¿Por qué?...ella-._

-Me ha llamado la atención el rojo que hay a tu alrededor-.

Era verdad, ahí estaba la prueba, no era la primera persona a la que asesinaba, lo había hecho desde que llegó la primera mujer con ese "trabajo" a su consultorio.

_-¿Cómo pudo?...ella-._

Ellas habían pedido deshacerse de aquello que Angelina Durless nunca más podría tener: la posibilidad de tener un hijo y ellas habían decidido deshacerse de ese "problema" sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ese rojo...es muy macabro kekeke pero a la vez...tan hermoso-

Los ojos de la extraña criatura, la cual su apariencia no distaba mucho de un humano sino todo lo contrario eran demasiado iguales. Él y la mujer que se había vuelto una asesina, ambos admiraban profundamente el color rojo, pero las actitudes del shinigami eran las de alguien que claramente sólo buscaba diversión a través de la muerte de otros ¿y qué más se podía esperar de un Dios de la muerte?. Pero la verdad es que sus ojos brillaban de una forma singular_...sangre...color rojo..._eso lo había atraído de esa mujer tan extraña. Era la primera vez en muchos siglos que sentía esa extraña emoción creciente dentro de sí, le daba mucha curiosidad el saber cómo reaccionaría con el paso del tiempo esa humana que comenzaba a sentirse atraída por el color escarlata de la sangre.

-Te puedo ayudar- dijo el shinigami bajando del tejado y parándose junto a ella.

-¿No tienes nada en contra de lo que acabo de hacer?-.

-¿Qué podría ser?, por algo soy un Dios de la muerte-.

Desde aquel día ambos se habían vuelto un dúo sobrenatural (en todos los sentidos) e inseparable, cometiendo asesinatos macabros después de rituales carmesí, maquillando a las víctimas con el dulce color rojo en los labios, contemplando cada facción de esos rostros asustados y culpables, esa despreciable expresión humana que le daba repulsión debido a su patético intento de buscar piedad con esos ojos sucios, plagados de los pecados humanos; buscaban piedad, una piedad inexistente en ese rojo corazón.

* * *

**_Saskia:_ **owo amé este capítulo!

**_Kaomi:_ **shiiii! nwn...me gusta el relato

_**Saskia:**_ baka! se supone que les debe gustar a los lectores!

_**Kaomi:**_ gomen...bueno ya lo dijo Saskia para saber si les gustó deben dejar un review *0*

**Ja ne!**


End file.
